


Elevator

by Kazimir



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Elevator, Gen, Gunspinning, Teaching, Trapped In Elevator
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5969635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazimir/pseuds/Kazimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A teenaged/child Reader who came to Mother Base with Eli and the child soldiers ends up stuck in an elevator with Ocelot. Despite the initial tension, Ocelot ends up teaching the Reader some gunspinning tecniques, proudly passing on his favourite skill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator

You shuffled anxiously in your place and did your best to avoid eye contact. Ocelot stood just a few feet beside you in the small Mother Base Command Platform elevator. You were on your way to to meet up with your closest friend, Eli, and Ocelot, unfortunately, was already in the elevator when you got on. You were apprehensive in his presence, and avoided all eye contact and communication, hoping the ride in the rather cramped space would be over with as soon as possible. The discomfort added by the fact that somebody felt the need to keep the inside of the Command Platform air conditioned to the point of nearly freezing, you felt, only made the experience worse. As you noticed that you were only about one floor away from your meeting spot with Eli, you felt an abrupt shift in the elevator, and the lights went out. Just moments after, a very dim, yellowish emergency light clicked on. Unfortunately, the weak light ended up just about as eerie as the darkness, and not nearly bright enough to make much of a difference. A deep, frustrated sigh came from beside you.

"Again?" The taller man with the slight Southern drawl whispered to himself. He glanced over at you and you turned your head away instinctively. You could hardly believe your bad luck. He addressed you more directly now, turning to face you completely. "It'll probably take them a fair while to get it working again. It usually does. I don't see a point in wasting all that time in awkward silence." This was to be expected. Since your arrival on Mother Base with Eli, the volatile boy ended up taking most of the administration's time and attention, and they seemed to have trusted you, although his close friend, enough to mostly leave you alone. You were fine with that, glad, even. The only adult who you ever spoke to was Miller, the sweet man that you found him to be, and, like with the other children, he seem to take measures to keep you away from having to speak or interact with Ocelot very much. You were basically stuck in an elevator with an armed stranger who was well hated by your closest ally and friend. You fidgeted a bit and muttered an "okay." as you sat down in preparation for the long wait. You had no idea what you would even talk about with someone like this. He grunted a bit and sat as well. It seemed like he wasn't exactly sure what to discuss with you either, and he most likely knew that trying to whittle out more information on Eli wouldn't by met well by Miller. You figured that at least making an effort would be better than frustrating the man.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" You questioned. He scrunched his eyebrows, confused. You gestured to the gun on his hip. He pulled it out of the holster and spun it in his hand. 

"You mean this?" He grinned proudly. You nodded, smiling. You seem to've picked a good conversation topic. "It's self taught. A hobby I picked up when I was young, probably just some years older than you are." He explained, still smiling. You doubted that he had anyone to talk to about his little skill very often, if at all, and he seemed as proud of it as a cowboy boot-wearing soldier would. 

"Is it as difficult as it looks?" You wondered aloud to him. You knew it probably wasn't the hardest thing in the world, but you appreciated his effortless grace with it, and it obviously took a lot of practice to get to that point. He shuffled forward a bit until his knees were basically touching yours and, to your surprise, you let him. To your even greater surprise, he put the large revolver in your hand.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it." He began. "It's pretty awkward at first, though." He lifted your hand gently and made sure your fingers were straight. He bent your index finger halfway and hung the revolver on it by the trigger guard. It probably weighed 5 or 6 pounds, and your hands and fingers were fairly smaller than his, so you already knew you were going to have some trouble. He muttered an "alright" and smirked as he pulled his second revolver out of it's holster and set it on his gloved hand the way he did for you. He looked you in the eye to make sure you were paying attention and began to simply spin it, not quite as fast as he usual does. "Now remember," he said, pointing his free hand at his wrist. "make sure to keep your finger still, the spin comes from the wrist. And don't go too fast *or* too slow, you have to find the right speed." He stopped spinning his revolver and watched for your first attempt. He made the simple spin look incredibly easy, talking, pointing, and looking away the whole time, so you figured it couldn't be *too* difficult. 

The minute you attempted to move your wrist in a circular motion the gun jerked right off of your finger, falling into your lap. You looked at the revolver in your lap and not at Ocelot, expecting him to be as disappointed as you felt. You heard a quiet chuckle and looked up. He was still smiling, and seemed understanding of your failure. He grabbed your hand and positioned the revolver once again. 

"Alright." He began, this time still holding onto your wrist. "Now, make sure you don't try to start too fast. Start out smooth, and then once you get into a nice rhythm you can practice going faster. Make sure you get a nice feel for it." You nodded and he let go of your wrist, still watching intently. You made your second attempt, feeling for the gun as it made it's first few smooth rotations around your finger before flopping off once again. 

"Pretty good!" He assured happily. You smiled and continued with your attempts, occasionally being able to spin for a few more rotations than last time. Ocelot encouraged you constantly, and seemed genuinely happy, as opposed to his usual mature and polite disposition. After around 30 minutes you could spin the revolver in your hand for a good 5 seconds. It wasn't much, but Ocelot assured you that you were doing good for a beginner. Suddenly the main lights came back on, blinding you for a moment after all that time in the dim emergency light. 

You felt the elevator jerk slightly and the doors finally opened on your desired floor. You handed Ocelot his revolver and stood up. He followed, holstering his guns. 

"That was pretty good." You joked, speaking his seemingly common phrase, smiling as you walked out of the elevator.

He chuckled slightly. "You're a quick learner at least. Hopefully we can continue sometime, not that Miller would like it, though."

"I look forward to it." You said, looking at your new friend as the elevator doors finally shut.


End file.
